Orphans Beloved-The Clone BrideIII
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. (One more version…)


Orphans Beloved: "The Clone Bride III…"

Summary: : Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

(One more version…)

Violin music…

The lumbering monster on screen is drawn cautiously to the door, nursing his wounds…

The old man, hearing something, stops, comes to the door, peering…

"Hello, is someone there?"

"Hendrik? What is this?" Johannsen's grim wife eyes the abomination on his computer screen.

"Now, darling…Just an old favorite film of mine. Appropriate to the occasion…" Johannsen smiles.

" 'The Bride of Frankenstein'? Hendrik? Such things are not fit…"

"Now, sweetheart…" sigh. "I'm not gonna have to sew up your mouth now, am I? Just when we've got things settled with Gracie? And Mark reports he's got a line on your missing sister-wife?"

Uh…

Meanwhile…

"So, you're a scientist and a cop…And you got divorced…?" Jesse eyes Helena, tossing down yet another.

"Well…Divorce pending…My husband was no good betrayer…I loved him, fat slob, but he was worked for repressive government –backed organization, spying on me for them."

"Like the NSA thing, I get it. That's too bad." Nod.

"I would kill him, but we have children…Adopted. I must get custody, yes?" eyes Jesse. "You like kids, yes?"

"I love 'em…Sure."

"Good. Of course I may lose battle, he has powerful backers. But I could maybe have more. Have to check with my doctors."

"Problems, I get that."

"But Science can solve much. They do miracles now, yes?"

"I hope you don't think I'm one of those types that doesn't believe in Science." Jesse nods, downing shot.

"No…No…You seem very smart fellow, Jesse. I have hopes of success…I have the best doctors in world, though not so good with the bedside manners, wery proficient. I will be talking to them soon and I think I can get them to help me. Me twin seestra has a beautiful daughter, so reason to hope."

"That's good. Not that I think a woman has to have kids, but if you want them, I hope things work out."

"Thanks you. You know, I think I like this town…Maybe when things are settled for me and seestra, I look to settle here. You like it?"

"It's a little quiet but kinda nice to be away from all the craziness in the world. I get to do my music and my art, got a little place outside town where nobody bothers me."

"Music?" she beams. "You play music?"

"Maybe later I could play a little for you…If you like…Friend?"

"Yes, I like…I want, friend…" beams.

…

Police station…

"So Gracie is in with her now…I don't see any sign of Sarah…Uh…Or Dyad about, Hendrik. Yes, I'll bring her in whatever it takes in Jesus' name." Mark notes to phone. "Uh, well…" whispers… "We're at the police station, Hendrik…Best not to talk about that. But I have everything I need." Pats gun in coat pocket, drugs in inner pocket.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Felix's apartment…

"So these were slipped into the records at some point." Art Bell, frowning at the board on which pictures and documents were taped. "But they have no connection to the patient records. They don't fit. Look, these are the names of our girls…Childs, Oblinger, in Germany…That's Beth's late mother's address. Felix, Chen must have gotten the names for the parents of the girls to give to Helena from this place…The Cold River Institute."

"But why would they have the names?" Felix, puzzled. "Only Dyad should know the names, right?"

"Unless…Someone had them before or at the same time as Dyad." Art noted. "The man Sarah is trying to track down…Swan Man." Phone buzz…

"Why would he…? Oh…" Felix stared. "He's the one…Dear ole Dad…And he kept track of his girls, much as he could, eh?"

"Bell here. What? What do you mean, Helena Manning was released? Her what took her? Excuse me. What did her sister look like? I see, thanks." He closed phone.

Lord, I cannot believe Sarah told that freak to take her last name…Felix sighed.

"Did Sarah go back and spring the psycho…?"

"No." Art frowned. "And I think I know who has her."

…

"Well…Well, well, well…" Johannsen eyes the grimly frowning Helena.

"A job well done, Grace." He beams at his daughter. "Sit yourself down, sister." He smiles to Helena, Mark, Grace, and several slack-jawed thugs at her sides. "Boys, no need to crowd our sister, she's seen the Light and will behave, I'm sure." The goons, including Mark, step back a pace or two…With considerable relief.

"No thanks, I prefer stand…So..Hello…Honey…I is home, little rapist 'nutty doctor'." Helena notes, calmly.

"She should be beaten for such talk!" Hendrik's chief wife glares.

I certainly get beat for less…

"Now, now…Our sister is just back, she's upset." Hendrik, genially. "Mark, why don't you bring Helena something to drink and the little item of interest and we'll have a little talk. Great things are boding, sister Helena, great things…"

Mark nods, heading off.

She eyes the film playing on computer…Praetorius explaining to the Monster his little scheme for providing a mate as part of his undisclosed plan for breeding a slave race of monsters.

"Nice film…I have seen. You took eggs from me, fertilized them with the invitro, yes? So…Where are my babies that you stole from me?" she eyed Johannsen.

"Such vileness!" the chief wife fumes. Grace looking distressed…

"Well, darling…I did have to act without speaking to you as to harvesting the eggs. There wasn't a chance to discuss the manner. But as to their current stage, sweetheart…They are my babies now, too." Hendrik smiles. "But you'll be seeing them soon…And they will be carried forth, in you as the vessel, to begin God's dominion on the Earth. We'll implant them tonight, sweetheart and God's Will will be…"

"Yeah, yeah…Save nutty rant for dimwitted followers with no lifes. I want to see my babies, then we say good-bye." She steps forward.

"Hendrik!" the chief wife cries. The goons pulling guns.

"Now, Helena…" Hendrik sighs. "Lets not spoil this profound moment of coming together again with violence…Mark here has the canisters right here." He nods to Mark, who now bears liquid nitrogen carrier in one hand, drugged tea thermos in the other, handing the thermos to Grace. Goons about him eyeing Helena carefully, guns drawn.

"No wiolence, yet. You are under arrest, doctor. My name is Officer Beth Childs, Toronto Police and I am charging you with the kidnapping and physical assault on Helena Manning."

All staring…As Helena smiles…Offering the badge she'd pilfered from the Toronto Metropolitan Police Station.

Not Beth's in fact but official in any case.

"Is this a joke, Helena? I know Elisabeth Childs was one of you, but she's dead."

"A deception my partner and sisters and I worked out to fool Dyad while we got the dirt on them, creep." Helena in good Beth form. "Now! Put your gun on the table. I have recorded your admissions of guilt in this case and my back-up is coming in."

"Sister Helena…" Hendrik shakes head. "You can't believe I'd fall for that. Beth Childs committed suicide…Now, boys take her." He indicates for the goons to seize her. "But of course if it were true, we'll soon see, given Beth should be as infertile as the other second line clones."

Hmmn…He eyes the injured and dead goons falling to the floor as Helena kicked one, grabbed his gun, shot two others, dodged their fire, and seized Grace.

"Hand me that canister, cowboy, and put your gun on the table! You, too, Johannsen!" Helena, skillfully maintaining Beth voice. "Surely you can't believe Sarah was fool enough to take Helena out on a road trip, Johannsen. Now you can surrender or…"

"Shoot through Grace if you have to, boys but only to wound." Hendrik notes to Mark and the surviving goons.

"Fine…" Helena tosses Grace back… "I'll just shoot you, lover." She eyes Hendrik, pointing gun.

"No!" the chief wife cries.

"Oh, come on, crazy woman…" Helena frowns. "This nut's an abusive, insane rapist who had you sew your own daughter's mouth shut."

"That was my idea." The chief wife insists.

"She's a believer in the rod, that's why she's one of my favorites…" Hendrik beams.

God and I think Tomas lunatic…Helena sighs.

"Hand over the canister or I will shoot Johannsen."

"A police officer would hardly do that…" Hendrik smiles.

"This is personal. You raped my sister, scumdirtbag…"

"Come now, Helena. Enough of this playactin', sweetheart. There's no one coming. You shoot me, they shoot you. And we still implant the children. Mark? Tranquillizer?" Hendrik to Mark. Helena turning…The chief wife and two others quickly slipping in to protect Hendrik.

"See, there you go, God's love protects me, girl… Elephant level, it shouldn't kill you though." Hendrik leers, nodding at the dart gun in Mark's hand.

"Mark…" Grace shakes head. " Don't."

"Shoot her!" the chief wife glares. "Little spawn of Satan…She's been contaminated, Hendrik!"

"I fear so, darling." Hendrik sighs.

"I'll make it easier for you." Helena shoots the gun out of Mark's hand, he groaning, stumbling to Grace. Helena charges in the confusion, tossing a wife aside, and grabbing Hendrik as several shots are fired, killing another wife, and wounding the groaning Hendrik…

"Stop, fools!" the chief wife cries.

"Good idea…" Helena notes, holding the wounded Hendrik in front of her in iron grip.

"Ok…I am not Beth…" sigh. "But I tried to act in her name. I didn't want to use wiolence but I see I cannot do so…Give me my babies." Grim tone, holding gun to Hendrik's head.

"Take them, you demon from Hell!" the chief wife rages, shoving a goon forward to take the canister over.

"No…God's Will…" Hendrik groans.

"Shuddup, crazy guy." Helena glares. "I think I had enough of you."

"The work will continue, Helena! If not by me, then Dyad…Leekie shares my vision if not my faith…" Hendrik rages. "These children will be born and multiply…A new race subservient to God's will and the will of the elect!"

"A new race of Gods and monsters?" she eyes him… "No wonder you like film so. Well, you are right…Aldous Leekie probably would continue this. Hoook, then. The only way is to destroy all, yes?"

"What?"

"Look Doctor…!" Henry Frankenstein on screen cries to Dr. Praetorius as the Monster sadly contemplates the ruin of his romantic hopes in the hissing Bride… "The LEVER!"

"Stay away from that lever, you fool!" Praetorius fumes. "You'll blow us all to atoms!"

Hmmn…The Monster eyes the Lever…As Helena eyes…Yes…Gas tanks for lab…

That'll do… "No one move or I blow place up!" she announces, pointing her gun.

"Hendrik!" the chief wife, in terror now, realizing Helena's target.

"No, darling! That'll blow God's work to Kingdom Come! In the name of Jesus almighty, I forbid…!"

"Shut up or I shoot you again to let you suffer a bit first…" Helena, grimly. "Die like man, rapist nut. Hey, you, girlie?!" she eyes Grace. "You live. Try to be less stupid and like sheep…Baah…"

"Grace?" Hendrik stares.

"Uh…Miss Helena? Mark here is my boyfriend…" Grace, hopefully.

"I forbid that!" the chief wife hollers. "Unclean harlot!"

"We never did anything!" Grace glares. "And you're not even my real mother. Helena?"

Sigh…Frown at loutish Mark giving Grace cow eyes.

Geesh…

Well, seestra Sarah has done as bad…Seestra Allison probably will be take betrayer fat Donnie back if he make excuse. Love, who can say…Yes?

"Fine, go too. But take of girl and no more religious nut/zealot, yes cowboy?!"

"Yes, ma'am…Thank you ma'am." Mark nods, hurrying off with Grace…

"Bye, daddy!" call…

"Ok, then…" Helena facing two surviving unwounded goons, chief wife, wounded goons and surviving other wife, Hendrik gripped securely in front of her.

Maybe we could just try and shoot through the Lord's Anointed?…One of the two unwounded goons whispered to his partner. Jesus oughta protect him, right?

"We…Belong dead…" Helena points gun…

"No, no, no…Oh, Lordy, lordy, lordy, no, God no…Oh, help me, Jesus, oh God, no!" Hendrik, whimpering.

Frown…"Good God, buck up crazy man…Die likes man. You are embarrassment to have even as rapist." Helena glares.

"Freeze! Police!" Art Bell's cry as he enters…A bemused Felix…

How did I get talked into another excursion into the hideous boonies?...Entering after him, looking around, frowning and shaking head…

Whoa. He stares at Helena holding the whimpering, bleeding Hendrik, gun pointed at the large tanks marked 'Inflammable, Handle with Caution…Hydrogen" at the back of the room.

"Arthur?!" Helena blinks. "Ok, Art." She resumes Beth voice. "I got them all wrapped up. Book em."

She wasn't lyin'? The unwounded goon who'd whispered to his companion…

"Oh, blessed Jesus…I am saved!" Hendrik whines, raising hands to Heaven.

The chief wife eyeing him sourly…

Bloom definitely off that rose at last…

"You believe this guy, Art?" Helena shakes head. "Oh, here…" hands him her gun as he stares at her.

"So…You came chargin' in to save me again, eh, dipshit Prince Charmin'?" she eyes him with grin. "Nice job." Beam.

….

"So, lets get this load of crazies in and secure this shit before Dyad gets its claws on it, eh partner?" Helena, raising canister briefly, to Art as they lead the surviving Proleithians off. He staring at her.

"I'd say this is sure to convince the Captain to let me come back, you think? Oh, and Art? I hope you know? All that shit with Paul?…So over, really." She gives winsome smile to his stunned look.

"I'm sure this is meant kindly, Detective…" Felix notes . "I think she likes you, actually."


End file.
